Crafting
What is crafting? Crafting is a way to get specific gear for your Crusaders without having to get lucky while opening a chest. With the proper recipe and materials, you will be able to craft even the most epic gear. It's easier said than done, though, as gathering the materials and unlocking the recipe for the piece of gear you want isn't a walk in the park. Shortcut Key How do I get materials? Crafting Materials are obtained by disenchanting duplicate gear. Previously, disenchanted gear turned into Enchantment Points for your Crusaders, which passively increased their DPS. Now you will no longer get EP for duplicate gear So how do you get EP for your Crusaders? Missions! Missions that award EP were buffed in terms of award and frequency with the release of crafting so that you can still boost the EP of your favorite Crusaders to the same degree -- possibly even more so.. Instead, you'll gain a random amount of crafting material based on the rarity of the disenchanted item. You can also obtain some materials from missions, but the primary source of materials will be from chests. When you craft a new legendary (see below), you will get 1-4 Epic materials. This doesn't work with the free craft token obtained by disenchanting a legendary. How do I get recipes? All players start with the recipes for the Common and Uncommon gear for the initial 20 Crusaders. Crafting gear outside of that limited set require that you unlock additional recipes. Additional recipes are unlocked through Missions. Each successful mission will unlock one, or more, rare or epic recipes. A special type of recipe mission will unlock all the common and uncommon recipes for a single event Crusader, giving you a way to deck out your newly recruited event Crusaders in basic gear, even outside of the event itself. Recipes for event Crusaders cannot be found during the event they unlock in or within 2 weeks of an event ending. For the purposes of recipes, the Crusaders in the 21+ slots are treated like event Crusaders. What is the cost of crafting gear cards? *To craft a Common Gear card you need 30 Common Materials *To craft an Uncommon Gear card you need 10 Uncommon Materials and 60 Common Materials *To craft a Rare Gear card you need 10 Rare Materials and 120 Common Materials *To craft an Epic Gear card you need 10 Epic Materials and 240 Common Materials What is Legendary Gear? Legendary Gear is the ultimate equipment. In addition to a massively enhanced base bonus, twice as big as the epic equivalent, each piece of Legendary Gear comes with a whole new unique Legendary Effect that could cause you to completely switch up your formation. The Legendary Effect can be leveled up indefinitely as long as you've got enough crafting material to do so. Upgrading Epic to Legendary gear. There are a couple of things you'll need before you can get a piece of Legendary Gear. The first is the Epic version of the item you want. Crafting will make it easier to get specific Epic loot, but in general Jeweled Chests are your primary source for Epic items. The second thing you'll need is a Legendary Catalyst. Legendary Catalysts are new random drops from Jeweled Chests. They can also be obtained via rare Missions. They are consumed when you craft Legendary items. The number of Legendary Catalysts you need depend on how much Legendary Gear you're crafting at once. The first piece of gear will only take one Legendary Catalyst, but each piece of gear after that will take 66% more Catalysts, rounded to the nearest whole number. Every week after your first Legendary craft, the number of Catalysts required will decrease by 80%, to a minimum of one. Basically this is a long-winded way of saying if you want to craft more than one Legendary Item per week, it's going to cost you extra Catalysts. But that's it! If you've got the Epic item you want to upgrade and the required number of Catalysts, you can simply click a button to upgrade your piece of Epic gear to a piece of Legendary gear, increasing its bonus and gaining access to its Legendary Effect. When you craft a new legendary, you will get 1-4 Epic materials. This don't work with the free craft token obtained by disenchanting a legendary. Upgrading Legendary Gear The power spike doesn't stop there. Once you have a piece of Legendary Gear you can upgrade its Legendary Effect by spending Crafting Material. The Primary Effect stays the same regardless of how high the card is leveled, however the Legendary Effect is doubled with each level. You can choose to use Common, Uncommon, Rare, or Epic material, whatever you have lying around, to level up your legendary card. What happens to my Legendary Card if I buy the Golden Epic Card for that slot? For those of you with Golden Epics, don't dismay. You won't lose the Golden benefit when you upgrade to Legendary tier. All Golden Epics can be turned into Golden Legendaries for the same cost as upgrading a normal Epic to a Legendary. In addition, if you don't have a Golden Epic and craft a Legendary in its slot, a future flash sale may offer you the Golden Legendary directly. How do I get a Legendary Catalyst? Legendary Catalysts are new random drops from Jeweled Chests. They can also be obtained via rare Missions. They are consumed when you craft Legendary items. How does the cost of Legendary catalysts work? The number of Legendary Catalysts you need depend on how much Legendary Gear you're crafting at once. The first piece of gear will only take one Legendary Catalyst, but each piece of gear after that will take 66% more Catalysts, rounded to the nearest whole number. Every week after your first Legendary craft, the number of Catalysts required will decrease by 80%, to a minimum of one. Your catalyst cost will reset at the exact same time every week regardless of when you craft your legendaries. Basically this is a long-winded way of saying if you want to craft more than one Legendary Item per week, it's going to cost you extra Catalysts. It also requires a refresh of the game to see the reset in cost; ie, the cost won't reduce while you are in game, but will appear the next time you reload the game. Costs to upgrade legendaries The amount of material it takes to upgrade a Legendary Card increases with each level. To be more precise the cost doubles with each level, just as the Legendary Effect doubles with each Legendary Level. Category:Legendary Category:Legendary Catalyst Category:Legendary Craft